Uma noite perfeita após um encontro nada perfeito
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Após um "encontro nada perfeito", Gintoki e Tsukuyo o prolongam. Como terá sido a noite do casal?


**Uma noite perfeita após um encontro nada perfeito**

_Os personagens de Gintama não pertencem, e blablablá... essas coisas. A história é totalmente minha, escrita no clima de "Isto não é mais um romance água-com-açúcar", só que acrescentando mais pimenta e deixando um pouco mais "hot"._

_Ah... Fanfic classificação +18, pessoal! Leiam por sua conta e risco, pois tem cenas de sexo!_

_Se plagiarem a minha fic, já sabem o que lhes aguarda._

* * *

**Uma noite perfeita após um encontro nada perfeito** - **_Capítulo único_**

Por insistência de Shinpachi e Kagura, Gintoki mudara seu figurino. Eles lhe deram a ideia de vestir o traje que já usara bancando o _host_. Estava usando o terno impecavelmente branco, assim como os sapatos, e uma camisa azul com os dois primeiros botões abertos.

Era incrível que, em vez de tirarem onda com a sua cara por estar indo a um encontro, os dois estavam era atacando de cupidos. Alguma coisa tinha ali, e seu instinto de samurai costumava ter razão.

No restaurante combinado, ele a encontrou. A ideia inicial era ir a um _host_ _club_, ou a um bar, mas como sabia perfeitamente que Tsukuyo tinha intolerância total a álcool, decidiu não arriscar. Se fosse pedir algo para beber, não precisaria ser nada alcoólico.

Encontrou Tsukuyo no local combinado, e ela também estava trajada de forma diferente. Estava de cabelo solto, o que lhe dava um ar mais inocente e apagava um pouco sua aura de "mulher fatal". Vestia um quimono azul-turquesa estampado com delicadas flores na cor rosa.

Como esperado, ele ficou boquiaberto, pois não a via daquele jeito habitualmente. Ela estava ainda mais linda. E a razão da mudança no visual foi a mesma que a dele. Hinowa e Seita a fizeram aparecer daquele jeito.

Durante o jantar, um papo aqui, outro ali, e o que poderia ser algo perfeito para um casal típico de namorados – ou algo assim, que Gintoki e Tsukuyo tentavam ser – começou a degringolar logo que Sacchan surgiu de debaixo da mesa, agarrando a perna do albino. Após se resolver a situação como de hábito – com Gintoki a jogando para longe do local – tudo parecia ir bem... Até Katsura aparecer fugindo do Shinsengumi e Hijikata e Okita tocarem o terror – além da parte em que tiravam sarro do Yorozuya – no restaurante e todo mundo sair correndo em pânico dali.

Apenas eles ficaram lá. Gintoki, com cara de aborrecido, estava frustrado por as coisas não saírem como ele quis. Tsukuyo já parecia habituada àquelas doideiras que aconteciam em Kabuki, mais do que o albino que morava ali naquela região.

— Eu sou mesmo um azarado... – o Yorozuya resmungou enquanto olhava para o paletó branco manchado de molho _shoyu_.

— Eu achei que esse encontro seria algo entediante, mas me diverti bastante. – a líder Hyakka comentou.

Gintoki a encarou incrédulo.

— Como é?

— Isso ficou bem a sua cara. Foi divertido.

— Eu já deveria estar acostumado com isso... Definitivamente, as coisas que acontecem comigo não são nada normais.

— Às vezes as coisas normais são chatas. São chatas por serem tão óbvias.

Após pagar a conta, Gintoki pegou o paletó e jogou por cima do ombro para sair dali. Seu plano de tentar fazer algo realmente romântico fora por água abaixo mais uma vez. Parecia que essa era a sua sina, a de ser rodeado de anormalidades e insanidades por todos os lados.

Os dois seguiram para Yoshiwara, onde o Sakata deixaria Tsukuyo e depois iria para casa. No entanto, mais uma vez seus planos eram bruscamente alterados. Antes que o albino fizesse qualquer menção de ir embora, a loira o puxou pela gola da camisa azul e fez com que os olhos dele encarassem os seus.

— Ei, o que você...?

— Shh...! – Tsukuyo fez, colocando seu dedo indicador nos lábios dele. – Desta vez, você vai precisar dormir aqui.

No breve instante de silêncio que se passou, ele ouviu a chuva começar a cair do lado de fora. Havia se esquecido completamente do que Ketsuno Ana dissera sobre a previsão do tempo para aquela noite.

Se faltava chover pra estragar com tudo, ótimo! Agora não faltava mais nada.

Ainda frustrado, o ex-samurai passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos prateados. Era tão desanimador...! Parecia que o autor-gorila e a ficwriter-insana adoravam conspirar contra ele.

— Que legal... Já vi que vou ter que dormir aqui.

— Já não passamos por essa situação antes? – Tsukuyo perguntou com ar divertido.

— Isso é verdade. Bom, não tenho outra escolha a não ser ficar aqui.

— Infelizmente, eu não tenho nada que sirva pra você.

— Tudo bem, eu me viro. Não se importa se eu tirar a minha camisa?

— Não, sem problemas.

Gintoki tirou a camisa e o cinto das calças, a fim de ficar mais à vontade para se deitar e dormir. Pensou no quanto seria melhor se não tivesse se guiado pelas ideias de Shinpachi e Kagura e tivesse vestido a sua roupa de sempre. Na hora de dormir, era só usar o quimono e pronto. Não que fosse bancar a donzela recatada, mas tinha um pouco de medo que ela o achasse pervertido, pois, no que dependesse dele, poderia até dormir só de cueca.

No entanto, Tsukuyo não tirava os olhos dele. Não se lembrava de tê-lo visto sem camisa e ao ver, quase ficou sem fôlego. Quando ele se virou, ela enrubesceu como uma adolescente e olhou para o lado para tentar disfarçar.

— Se estiver com vergonha pra se trocar, eu saio. – ele disse enquanto ia até a porta.

— Não precisa. – ela respondeu enquanto já começava a tirar o quimono que vestia. – É só se virar.

"O QUÊ?", Gintoki berrou em pensamento quando viu os ombros desnudos e virou o rosto. "VOCÊ NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DO PERIGO COMIGO POR AQUI, NÃO?"

Ele estava certo, pois a vontade de agarrá-la era tão grande que era preciso um esforço imenso pra resistir à tentação. Queria muito, mas muito mesmo, possuir aquele corpo e torná-lo só seu... Não sua propriedade, mas queria consumar tudo aquilo que sentia por ela. Queria externar isso de forma física.

"Só nós aqui neste quarto...", o Yorozuya olhou de esguelha e viu o corpo esguio da loira apenas de lingerie. "Cara, isso não vai prestar...!"

Para evitar que fosse impelido a agarrá-la, sentou-se em posição de lótus. Bancando um monge budista, fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar, pensando apenas em resistir à tentação que se despia atrás dele.

Após alguns segundos, abriu os olhos, virou-se pra olhar para trás e a viu completamente nua. Seu nariz imediatamente sangrou e uma parte em especial do seu corpo queria começar a pulsar. Engoliu seco, limpou o sangue do nariz e logo desviou o olhar. Ainda na posição de lótus, fechou os olhos e começou a murmurar:

— Resistir às tentações... Ohm... Resistir às tentações... Sou um bravo samurai e vou aguentar... Ohm... Resistir às tentações... Tá difícil de aguentar... Ohm... Resistir às tentações... Não aguento mais... Ohm... Resistir às tentações... Vou olhar para trás...!

— Já pode olhar para trás, Gintoki.

O albino suspirou aliviado. Fora por muito pouco que não cometera uma loucura. Mas...

— Se queria tanto que nós fizéssemos "isso e aquilo", era só me falar.

"O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?! VOCÊ JÁ SUPEROU AQUELE TRAUMA DAQUELE CARA? E TÁ TÃO NA CARA ASSIM QUE EU TÔ AFIM?"

— Eu... Eu não sabia que você queria tão logo...! – o albino disse constrangido.

— Eu não queria ainda. Mas eu acho que já podemos partir pra isso.

— É mesmo? – Gintoki se aproximou perigosamente de Tsukuyo.

— Sim. – ela sussurrou.

Tsukuyo não imaginava que se encantaria até pelo físico do Yorozuya. Enxergava nele uma boa dose de charme, reforçado por seu peculiar cabelo prateado e seus olhos rubros. Olhos rubros que irradiavam luxúria e a hipnotizavam de uma forma incrível. Vendo que isso ocorria, o albino sorriu. Ela também. Era um sorriso belo naquele rosto, emoldurado pelos cabelos loiros soltos que lhe davam um ar de inocência. Uma inocência que há muito fora perdida, ao mesmo tempo em que surgira aquela cicatriz em sua face. E aquela marca não tirava em nada sua beleza. Nem o seu caráter. De alguma forma, Gintoki se identificava com ela. E era por essa identificação que acabara se apaixonando por ela.

E aquele sorriso era como se ela o autorizasse a partir para a ação.

Gintoki começou com um beijo mais calmo, pois não queria nada de afobação. Por mais que tivesse vontade de chegar logo ao que interessava, sabia que tudo era melhor sem pressa, para aproveitar mais. Tsukuyo correspondia, fazendo com que o beijo ficasse ainda mais ardente. O Yorozuya passou seu braço pela cintura dela, fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse praticamente colado ao dele. Passou sua mão pelas costas dela e encontrou a faixa que prendia seu quimono. Seguiu o rumo até encontrar o nó que havia ali e o desfez com uma mão só, abrindo a vestimenta da loira.

Ao se separarem, o quimono se abriu pela inércia e caiu, revelando o corpo desnudo da Cortesã da Morte. Não havia nele nenhuma imperfeição, como Gintoki imaginara. Com seus braços, ela enlaçou o pescoço dele e recomeçou o beijo. Desta vez, era algo ainda mais quente, mais excitante, pois o Yorozuya sentia a pele dela roçando na sua.

Passou suas mãos calejadas pela pele macia dela, que tinha tudo em seu devido lugar, e não era para menos... Afinal, para ser uma vigilante de Yoshiwara era preciso condicionamento físico excepcional. Passou sua mão pelo sedoso cabelo loiro, de onde foi até chegar à nuca. Tsukuyo sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo, enquanto sentia, em suas mãos, a musculatura firme das costas do Yorozuya.

Não era preciso ter pressa. Afinal, a noite era uma criança.

Gintoki pegou-a no colo e começou a mordiscar sua orelha de forma provocante, produzindo-lhe arrepios. Em seguida, depositou-a sobre o _futon_, onde ela o agarrou mais uma vez para beijá-lo agora de forma mais voraz. Seus lábios devoravam os do Yorozuya, que novamente aprofundava o beijo, introduzindo a língua em sua boca. Suas mãos delicadas seguravam os cabelos macios e encaracolados do albino enquanto o beijo se encarregava de tirar o fôlego do casal. Nisso, terminaram o beijo e se entreolhavam ofegantes e repletos de desejo e luxúria.

Ele, como um predador, estava por cima de sua presa. Estava chegando ao que lhe interessava realmente. Sentia-se embriagado do mais puro desejo. Porém, não queria ser egoísta, afinal, queria mostrar que a amava de verdade... Como ela já lhe demonstrara o mesmo.

Tsukuyo era o tipo de mulher que o conquistava. Não apenas pela beleza, mas porque sabia que, por trás da "loira fatal", havia uma mulher delicada como uma flor que apenas precisava desabrochar de novo. Uma mulher que lutava contra si mesma para ser feliz, enfrentando os seus próprios obstáculos.

— Tsukuyo... Quer mesmo continuar? – ele, com a voz rouca e entrecortada, perguntou. – Se quiser que eu pare por aqui, eu paro.

— Não, Gintoki... – ela sussurrou já bastante ruborizada. – Vamos continuar.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho. Além do mais, a sua excitação diz que você quer continuar.

Constrangido, o Yorozuya acabou notando o indiscreto volume que estufava a sua calça. Nem havia percebido que isso ocorrera. Tsukuyo disse:

— Quero que você me faça mulher de verdade... Agora.

— Sério...?

— Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. – ela sorriu para ele. – Eu amo você... E confio em você.

Logo após ouvir isso, o albino se desfez rapidamente das calças e das cuecas, revelando seu membro já ereto. Ele viu que realmente a loira estava pronta para isso, pois seu sexo estava visivelmente úmido.

— Gintoki...

— Hm?

— Apenas seja gentil, por favor...

— Fique tranquila, eu serei.

Tsukuyo sentiu que ele a penetrava e deixou escapar um gemido. Lentamente, o Sakata começava a se movimentar dentro dela e a beijava. E, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se movimentava, ela cravava suas unhas nas costas do albino, que nem se importava com isso. A Cortesã da Morte sentia como se uma lança ardente estivesse nela, abrasando-a por dentro e aumentando aquele calor tão inexplicável, mas, ao mesmo tempo, prazeroso e extasiante.

A esta altura, já estavam ruborizados de prazer, mas não era o suficiente. Ainda não fora o bastante.

Mudaram de posição, com a loira sentada no colo de Gintoki, frente a frente com ele. Com mais um beijo carregado de desejo e paixão, a movimentação recomeçou. Desta vez, ela subia e descia, enquanto ele lambia, beijava e sugava seus seios com vontade. Aquilo simplesmente fazia com que o Yorozuya perdesse a razão e se submetesse apenas aos caprichos do desejo carnal.

Desejo carnal esse que fez com que ele mudasse mais uma vez de posição, sem sair de dentro de Tsukuyo. Mais uma vez, deitados, prosseguiram com a movimentação mais acelerada e mais intensa, em meio a gemidos e respirações cada vez mais ofegantes.

Ambos se sentiam queimar pelo grande calor da paixão desenfreada que os dominava. Estavam chegando ao clímax. Gintoki aumentou o ritmo de suas investidas, com estocadas mais fortes e aceleradas, que levavam Tsukuyo à loucura. Com os corpos encharcados de suor, se beijaram mais uma vez com volúpia e, em seguida, chegaram ao orgasmo, com suas mentes ficando completamente em branco, entregues ao êxtase total.

Exaustos, ofegantes, suados, mas satisfeitos, Gintoki e Tsukuyo não se separaram logo. Permaneceram abraçados por um longo tempo, um sentindo o coração do outro pulsar em total descompasso. Sentiam, naquele momento, que haviam se tornado um só.

Após se estabilizarem, o albino por fim saiu de cima da loira e deitou-se ao seu lado. Deu um sorriso bastante franco, o que a encantou. Então, por trás daquele Yorozuya estúpido estava aquele homem sedutor ao seu lado? Estivera certa durante todo o tempo ao se deixar atrair por ele. Não havia como se arrepender. Ele, por fim, a fizera uma mulher de verdade.

E não fora um sonho. Aquilo tudo fora, de fato, real.

— Gintoki...

— Hm?

— Muito obrigada. Foi uma noite perfeita.

O Yorozuya afastou uma mecha de cabelo loiro dos olhos de Tsukuyo:

— Não foi nada. Pelo menos deu pra esquecer o fracasso do encontro no restaurante.

A _kunoichi_ sorriu:

— Não foi um fracasso, foi divertido. E, se não fosse por ele, não estaríamos aqui juntos.

— Olhando por esse lado... Faz sentido.

Os dois sorriram e se beijaram mais uma vez. Mas, desta vez, foi apenas um selinho.

— Eu te amo, Gintoki. – ela sussurrou.

— Eu também te amo, Tsukuyo. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

* * *

_Bem... Aqui está mais uma one-shot! Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Obrigada a todos que lerem! Vejo vocês nas minhas outras fanfics!_


End file.
